Death of a Loved One
by SolidTux
Summary: Well, the title says it all. It's a Final Fantasy VII tragedy. They don't have that genre, so I just put general.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, it's characters, nor any of that good stuff. I only wrote the fic. Another thing: if you haven't reached disk 2 (I think) yet, don't read this 'cause there is a spoiler present. Just save and read it when you do get to that disk ^_^

**"Death of a Loved One"**  
by [SolidTux][1]

Where was I? I couldn't see a thing. All around me was darkness--nothing but darkness. I didn't bother struggling or trying to escape. It all felt so natural--as if it was the right place to be in.

I looked off left and right. Still nothing but darkness, but just then, way off in a distance, I saw a faint, green light. I stretched my arm out to touch it, but it didn't to any good. It was too far off to reach, but that didn't stop me. I kept my arm stretched out and watched as the light slowly made its way to me--sparkling and shimmering.

As the light neared me, I could feel its warm presence inside of me, radiating with kind emotions. I started to cry, but I didn't know why. By this time, the light was right in front of me, twinkling with its full beauty. I reached over a bit more and grasped it in my hand then took a long gaze at it. Somehow it released the hold I had on it and made its way into my chest and to my heart.

Inside my heart, the light held my tears within me as I started to fall--my surroundings changing to a blue color. As I fell, I flailed my arms and legs about wildly. I knew there was nothing I could do to keep me from falling at this point, but it almost made me feel as though I still had a chance to survive.

Harshly I landed on my back on the floor; the blue colors started taking form as I slowly stood up. I somehow ended up in a world underwater. Before me were a small set of stairs taht looked painfully familiar. In this curiosity, I walked up the steps and saw, before me, a young woman dressed in pink, kneeling as if in prayer. Almost immediately I recognized her; it was Aeris!

"Aeris! Get out of here!" I yelled at her, knowing full well that Sephiroth would come from above and stab Aeris with his masamune if she didn't move. My yelling, though, was in vain. She continued praying as if she didn't hear me.

I looked up above Aeris and there I saw Sephiroth, coming down with his masamune aimed at Aeris. Pain, sadness, and anger pulsed through my blood as I ran the short distance to Aeris and stood in the way, to let Sephiroth take my life instead of hers. "Aeris! Get out of here now!" Still she didn't answer.

As Sephiroth descended, he swung his masamune about in one swift motion and landed. I looked down at my stomach as a great pain overtook me--the masamune had found its way completely through my body. I reached down to pull the masamune off, but I just couldn't grip it; my hands passed completely through it.

I turned around, still with the pain though the masamune had not harmed me. I looked down and saw Aeris dying; the masamune had passed completely through her. There was blood on the end of the blade. Seeing this, I knew that she wouldn't be able to escape the blade as I did. My soul cried out in pain as I gripped the handle of my buster sword and turned around, watching Sephiroth pull his masamune out of Aeris. I reached over with my other hand and gripped my buster sword by the hilt with that hand as well as I pulled it up over head and swung it down at Sephiroth, but it was of no use, unfortunately. The sword passed through him completely--not a single mark on him.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I swung my sword at him wildly; he was unaffected. Seeing that It wouldn't do me any good to keep swinging my sword about anymore, I gave up and dropped my sword and turned to face Aeris again; she was lying face-down on the floor on a pool of her own blood. I fell on my knees and trtied to hold her, but my attempt was meaningless, my arms passed right through her body. I didn't know what to do, so I wept. I wept bitterly as my chest started glowing a green light. The light found its way out of my heart, causing my surroundings to become nothing but darkness again as I began to float again.

Materializing before me, the green light became Aeris--standing and smiling. "Cloud, don't cry. I'm still with you," she said as she came closer to me and entered my heart, becoming the green light once more. "I'll always be with you. Just search your heart and I'll be there..." She trailed off.

I began to speak as I wiped away some tears, "Aeris..."

Suddenly, my surroundings turned completely white and slowly started taking color and form. I realized that I was dreaming. I sat upright in my bed, full of sadness. I placed a hand over my heart and began to cry again, realizing that Aeris had been dead for a while now. Slowly, I stopped crying and managed a smile beneath the tears, remembering that Aeris' words.

   [1]: mailto:darientuxedomask@hotmail.com



End file.
